Snowmobiles are popular land vehicles used as transportation vehicles or as recreational vehicles in cold and snowy conditions. All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are utilized in both on- and off-road recreational and productive activities. In general, a snowmobile has a chassis on or around which the various components of the snowmobile are assembled. Typical snowmobiles include skis for steering, a seat, handlebars, and an endless track for propulsion mounted to a central chassis. The engine drives a ground-engaging endless track disposed in a longitudinally extending drive tunnel. The skis serve to facilitate steering as well as to provide flotation of the front of the snowmobile over the snow in which it is operated. A handlebar assembly, positioned forward of the seat, is operatively linked to the skis for steering the snowmobile. The skis may be pivoted to steer the snowmobile, for example, by turning the handlebars.
The skis support the front of the snowmobile using a suspension system that may include suspension or connecting arms mounted to the snowmobile chassis that attach to and support a spindle.
Each spindle may be attached to a ski to form the operative link in the steering system whereby movement of the handlebars causes rotation of the spindles, which causes the skis to turn. Spindles are desired which reduce production cost and enhance the performance of a snowmobile.
Additionally, all-terrain vehicles (ATV) can utilize one or more spindles. Although this disclosure generally discusses snowmobiles, methods and structures discussed herein in the context of snowmobiles may also be used with ATVs having wheels or tires, as opposed to skis.